Chapter 19
African Golden Butterflies phase.5 is the 19th chapter of the manga and the fifth and final chapter of the African Golden Butterflies Arc. The fight between Valmet and Karen Low comes to a close as does Koko Hekmatyar's dinner with Chan Guoming. Koko's Squad safeguards Minami Amada without further incident before they leave South Africa. Title page Karen Low vs. Valmet. Summary Stabbed in the left arm by Valmet, Karen flings her empty pistol at her, managing to cut her forehead. When she tries to reload her second pistol Valmet dashes in and slashes her leg, cutting away her ammunition belt and crippling her. In response to Karen's cries of pain Valmet demands that she tell her who she is and berates her for being weak. However she suddenly recalls her own experience when her UNFID squad was annihilated and realizes that Karen is now in the same situation that she was. Lehm brings Valmet back to the present and reminds her that they still have a mission to complete. She tells him that Karen knows something about her past, but Lehm points out that thugs would torture her to force her to talk, not soldiers. Valmet understands the pointlessness of the situation and decides to leave Karen to fend for herself, who reveals her name and vows to kill her. In Port Elizabeth Scarecrow is incredulous that Schokolade listened to Koko Hekmatyar and insists that it is better to deal with the more dangerous Chan Guoming. However Schokolade points out that this would make Koko more attractive to deal with and that if she is dead Scarecrow will not be able to get anything out of her. Koko and Chan then receive simultaneous calls from their subordinates in the field apprising them of the situation and Koko excuses herself. Chan bids her goodbye but has his driver radio to a sniper positioned outside that he is to target Koko, Ugo, and the two CIA agents and set up the deaths to appear to be a mugging. Unable to contain his fury, Chan smashes his cane into a nearby chair and falls. Koko hears the resulting crash while she and Ugo leave the restaurant, where they find Scarecrow and Schokolade waiting for them outside. A SuperHind Mk.V lands in front of the restaurant, denying Chan's sniper the chance to take them out. The following day Minami Amada and Mokoena arrive in a valley that is home to many butterflies where the weather is much warmer. Minami snags one with her net, which turns out to be similar to, but not the rare species that she is seeking. She then starts to chase after the other butterflies flying around before Jonah pops up from a bush in front of her and tells the rest of the squad that he has found Minami. While they spread out to secure the area Minami realizes that they are with Koko and asks Jonah who he is. At the Märchen factory the next day Koko finds Minami missing again and an apologetic Malin, who reveals that Minami slipped out to go to the beach in search of shellfish. However she left a note for Koko stating that “the basic theory is finished” and to see her again in six months. Koko then heads for the airport, on the way commenting that Africa is one hell of a place. Valmet agrees, stating that she too was unable to grasp anything. Koko then reveals that their next stop is England. At the beach Minami and Mokoena are digging for sea shells when the former looks up and sees a jetliner fly overhead. Anime and manga differences *The angle at which Valmet berates Karen from is reversed. More of the destruction of her UNFID squad is shown. Karen is sitting up when Lehm gets Valmet. *Mokoena is carrying a backpack and Minami's jacket in the valley. *Koko and Malin's initial positions when the former discovers that Minami has showed her up again are reversed. She finds Minami's note on top of her desk and covers the bottom portion mentioning that Minami will see her in six months with her hand. *Valmet does not kick Lehm for smoking in the car. They are shown arriving at the airport when Koko mentions that they will be going to England next. *At the beach Mokoena is across from Minami while they are digging for seashells. Category:Volume 4 19